


Just Another Bad Day

by LadyRiot94



Category: Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Personality, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nicknames, Other, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pseudo-History, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, multiple jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRiot94/pseuds/LadyRiot94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor suffers from some amnesia and meets a new friend who is willing to help him get through it, but his new friend is having problems of her own. Suddenly things get flipped and the world turns on its side as past friends and enemies jump out of the woodwork to present themselves.  Maybe if they never found each other, none of this would be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing anything Marvel related. Constructive criticism is allowed. Flames only help to fuel my writing talent and keeps my supply of Hater-Ade in full stock.  
> If there are any spelling errors please let me know so I won't suffer a total Kid (Soul Eater) moment.

Me: Dear Magic Genie or Santa..... My only wish is that I can own Thor.  
Magic Genie/Santa: Very well.... but you must share the proceeds with the original makers  
Me: NEVER!!!!  
Magic Genie/Santa: Then you shall not get your wish  
Me: (whispers) Douche

* * *

 Disclaimer: As you can tell, the Magic Genie/Santa let me down

* * *

 “Help! Help!” The denizens of Asgard turned their heads towards the direction of the commotion.

From the commotion Prince Thor arrives on a steed, carrying a very distressed looking woman.

“What the hell are all ya'll lookin' at; HELP!” The woman screamed again. The entire village was alight with cheers of celebration and some whispered confusion.

Thor's thundering laugh could be heard over the cheers of the crowd. “Calm down, my friend, you are among friends here.” He was beaming a large smile that could rival the brightness of the sun.

“C-calm down? CALM DOWN!?” her voice rising several octaves. “You want me to calm down and _you_ kidnapped me – although I am an adult, so.... adult-napped? But you are significantly older than me.” She was pondering this briefly. “So, yeah, kidnapping.”

“I assure you this is no kidnapping.” Thor tries to quickly put the disturbed woman as ease as they dismount the horses and walk towards the palace doors.

“Fine then, rape – wait that requires penetration, and I can't claim molestation 'cause I might be the one doing the molesting.” The guard gave the woman a strange look as Thor immediately ushered her inside.

Once inside, she was standing in the middle of the throne room with Thor kneeling just ahead of her, looking up at the king and queen.

–---------Pause----------

Me: Hi everyone. Right now is about the a good time to take a break.

Now I know most of you are wondering what a smart, beautiful, charismatic, wonderfully talented and....

 **{Heimdall's head pops out from the sidelines}  
** Heimdall: They do not even know what you look like. Everything you say is just speculation on your part.

Me: Shut up troll! I can do whatever I want.

 **{Loki puffs in}  
** Loki: Just continue on with the story. I tire of this insipid bickering between the two of you. And her needless ranting on all things mundane and boring that is her life.

Me: Okay.... now that's just mean and unnecessary. I am within my right to tell them whatever the hell I want. AND THEY WILL LOVE IT! And you trolls will shut up and accept the inevitable.

 **{Loki turns blue}  
** Loki: That's Frost Giant to you.

 **{Thor flies down}  
** Thor: My friends and readers, perhaps I may be of service and tell the story from the beginning, so is to relieve any confusion on their part.

 **{Collective shouts}  
** Everyone: _ **H** **EY!**_

Thor: It all started several months ago on Midgard.....

_**[*Cue harp music and water ripple effect]** _


	2. Sex Gods needed

**Disclaimer** : This is boring, but the law dictates that we have to do this so that nobody gets sued.

* * *

 

It was another mundane afternoon after beating another wannabe villain that chose to attack the city. After dispensing of the wannabe quick, fast and in a hurry, the rest of the afternoon had settled into a quiet peacefulness.

This peacefulness, however, felt like a fog of dullness for the heroes in Stark Tower. Tony locked himself in his workshop with specific instructions to not disturb him unless it was of _'the utmost, can't be ignored, end of the world'_ importance. Bruce was stationed within one of the many labs, working on some experiment or another. Clint and Natasha had taken to the shooting range and one of the exercise rooms in the basement. And Steve had commandeered in the rooftop sun room to sketch.

That left Thor sitting around trying to figure out what to do with his time. Him and Steve had already gone a couple of rounds of sparring in the gym, but aside from that, there aren't that many things, in Midgard, to do to keep him occupied. Especially since Jane was out of the country assisting a friend with an expedition. She left without any specific time frame as to when she will be back. And her assistant, Erika, decided to go and help for a couple of weeks, then go on a vacation.

Because football season was a long ways away he decided to talk to Steve to get some advice on what to do with his time, seeing as he was the most (some what) normal person he could talk to without having to worry about getting confused in science jargon, or getting tricked into doing something that wasn't proper midgardian tradition. Pepper still hadn't forgiven him, or Tony, for that pie incident.

Taking the elevator up to the rooftop that housed the sun room, he spots Steve sitting in the corner, staring out of one of the large windows towards the city. He cleared his throat to catch Steve's attention.

“Oh, hey Thor!” Steve smiled as he saw Thor. “Come to ask for another round of sparring?”

“Perhaps some other time, my friend. I have to ask you a question.” Thor sat down next to him and had a serious air about him.

“Okay, about what?”

“As the Son of Coul would put it, you are the only other..... 'grounded' person I can talk to.” Steve looked at him contently as he tried to find the right words to say. “I was hoping you would have any advice to battle this stalemate of boredom with any midgardian rituals of entertainment.”

“Have you tried watching TV? There might be something on there for you to watch.” Steve suggested.

“I find myself watching the tiny humans in the magic box only during the Season of Football, or when we have plans for a night of movie marathons.” He answered truthfully.

“Oh, yeah. I'm actually a baseball fan, myself.” Steve replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “I don't suppose you have an interest in the arts or science, do you?”

“I am afraid I do not. I do not have the imagination skills required for arts, and the only time I am truly into science is when milady Jane explains it to me.” He admitted, looking at the floor.

“I see, you could try to find something that might capture your interests in other ways.”

“How do you suppose I go about doing that?” Thor was giving him his lost puppy look, that nobody could resist – whether it was intentional or not.

“Gee, I really don't know. Honestly, I heard that some people go for a walk to find themselves or something to do – maybe that can help you out.”

It took him a while to think about this. “You are suggesting I take a walk to figure out what to do with my time?”

“It couldn't hurt to try.” Steve said as he gave the demigod a shrug.

“Thank you, my friend!” Thor exclaimed as he clapped the other blonde on the shoulders and proceeded on his way out.

While walking around the city, Thor was gazing at all of the different people and customs going around. He didn't notice when he managed to to stumble onto a college campus. As he was walking a colorful flier managed to catch his eye on the large cork bulletin board. The paper was large and bright yellow with a picture of clouds and golden gates on it, with a caption underneath that read:

_**HAVE TIME TO SPARE? IN NEED OF SOME EXTRA CASH?!** _

**Photographer in need of SEX GODS!**

**PLZ grab number and address attached.**

**Call ahead, or show up for audition try-outs at the earliest convenience.**

He continued to look at the poster and thought out loud to himself.

“I do find myself with an abundance of time, but I do not require the money seeing as Tony would most likely buy whatever I deem necessarily in need of. On the upside, I am also a god – though not the god of sex.”

He mused over this for a while until he got a call on his Stark-phone.

“This is Thor speaking.” He spoke into the receiver without looking at the caller I.D.

“Yeah, hey Break Point,” Tony's voice came out of the other end. “I'm currently running an experiment and was wondering if you could help me out here?”

“What is this experiment you speak of, Man of Iron?”

“Oh nothing too important.... just something to do with homing signatures and a bunch of other mumbo-jumbo jargon you wouldn't be able to understand.” Tony spoke so fast that he was hardly able to catch half of what the man was saying. “So, are you in or out?”

“I am outside right now” He stated matter-of-factually.

“No, I meant are you willing to help with me experiment?” He sound exasperated.

“If I can be of some help to my fellow warrior brother, outside of combat, then I am in your service.”

“Great! Great.... meet me in my workshop in about an hour or so, we'll set up the lab equipment and go over safety precautions until then. See ya!”

“Farewell friend.” Thor didn't notice that Tony had hung up immediately without waiting for a reply.

After depositing his phone back into his pants pocket, he contemplated whether or not he should look around some more and fly back to the tower, or just head back now.

Deciding to just go back immediately, he unconsciously grabbed for a tab from the poster and started waking back as he slipped it into one of his other pockets.

* * *

As evening fell Thor went back into his quiet apartment and straight to bed. After several long hours of working along side Tony, he could now gain a better appreciation for why Natasha sometimes complained about him. The Man of Iron was a 'Scatterbrained hurricane and mad scientist rolled into one, finely tuned, liquored up, glow-in-the-dark meat sack' - her words, not his.

At least by the end of the day he couldn't say that he didn't have anything to do and lazed about all day. But, it also didn't help that Tony said he wanted to continue his trials for the rest of next week.

Just before he drifted off to sleep he prayed to his father that Jane would return home soon.

* * *

Mean while in the middle of Europe......................

Jane and Erika had just touched down on a digging site, in the middle of a dense forest.

“Dear Jane, thank you for coming, how are you?” A tall man with cropped brown hair and hazel eyes, in a black jumpsuit and hard hat approached and pulled her into a warm hug.

“I'm good Jon, and you?” She immediately switched her bag before returning the hug. “Oh and this is my assistant Erika Selling, she wanted to come on this trip.” Jane added as an afterthought.

“Good to meet you Ms. Selling, I am professor Jonathan Schalts. I have a masters in oceanography as well as a PhD in archeology and the study of lost civilizations.”

“Well aren't you all over the place. All I have is a bachelor degree in Political Science and starting to feel like the odd woman out.” Erika said as she shook his hand.

“No problem, all we're doing is playing in the dirt so far. Well,” he clapped his hands together, “let's get you two set up; there is a small village not far from here that we are staying in. the inn owners might have a spare room or two for you.” He spoke as he directed them towards a large truck while carrying some of their bags.

\--TIME SKIP--

“Four hours in some busted wagon, in this heat and insect infested jungle, is not what I'd call 'a small distance from here.'” Erika complained as she plopped down on one of the beds, in the room that she and Jane would be sharing.

“We used to work in the desert together.” Jane said as she followed her into the room and made a beeline for the bathroom.

“The air conditioner and bug spray was the only big difference.” She countered.

“Be lucky that it was only four hours.” She stated as she came out of the bathroom after changing clothes.

Erika looked up to give her a look that read 'explain.'

“Apparently this really is the closest village around. The next closest to this one is about another three-four days and severe mountain hike away.”

“What?! Why so far away?” By now she had jumped off the bed and was now bugging out.

“There are some local urban myths around this area and that the digging site is cursed or sacred. Jon said he'd tell us more at dinner, so let's go.”

\------------

“Tell me ladies..... what do you know about gods?” Jon asked as he brought dinner over to the girls, who were looking between him and each other. The only thing going between their minds was how ironic that question was.

Not sure how to answer, Erika started first. “You mean like a higher power that people worshiped, or the ever famous guy that has a lot of rumors about him so he must be a god?”

“Both actually – the transcended corporeal and physical self made.” He said around a mouthful of the local soup that looked questionable to the girls.

“Do you believe in them?”

“We're scientists – we explore and question. Why the sudden inquiry on beliefs and higher beings, Jon?” Jane asked.

“The site that we are digging on – as you know from the locals – is suppose to be a sacred place where gods once lived and roamed.” Jon paused for a moment to see if the ladies understood, then continued.

“Well according to the legends, there is an object of immense power that resided within a temple, that just magically disappeared several thousand years ago. The legend says that when the priestess, or princess, – it was a rough translation, so you can interpret however you see fit – died, the whole society went with her.”

“That's some great dedication going on, but what's that got to do with the reason why you're digging if the power and society disappeared, and why call Jane here?” Erika added the last part as an afterthought.

“The point, Miss Selling, is that a few days ago this entire area began displaying strange bursts of energy and paranormal activity, such as villagers going missing and odd weather problems. There are also others such as strange diseases infecting the villagers and livestock.” He took a quick breather to let his words sink in.

“To make matters worse, at night strange bouts of light have been seen. That is why I have brought you here, Jane.”

to sat that she was shocked to hear all of that would be an understatement. Jane stared at him, wide-eyed, for several moments trying to process all of the information. It wasn't until Erika spoke up did she break from her train of thought.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! There are strange diseases and what not going around, and you chose to bring us to ground zero? Jane,” she immediately turned to her friend, who still appeared to be lost in thought, “we need to go, this place is not safe.”

Erika was up and about to walk away when Jane's hand suddenly latched onto her arm.

Without so much as any eye contact in her direction, Jane spoke to Jon.

“You said there were strange lights appearing at night?” He gave her a brief nod and her eyes brightened slightly. “Strange how?”

“It was as if the Aurora Borealis had touched down and it was accompanied by howling winds.” Jon explained.

After hearing this, her eyes lit up and she snapped her attention towards Erika.

“Erika, this may be the answer I've been searching for.... this excavation could help further my research.” She was now grinning like a complete mad man... err.... woman.

“Are you talking about your Eisenhower Rose-bling Tower....?” She looked at her boss questioningly.

“Einstein Rosen Bridge.” Jane corrected. “And yes, if possible this could further, in not complete, my research. Wee need to stay.... please?”

“............” Erika was trying to come up with anything that could change the scientist's mind, but she knew that once Jane set her mind on something, it was hard to deter her. Sighing loudly, she dramatically sat back down in her seat.

“Fine....... but if I contract some nasty disease, I'm taze you in the nuts. And if I die, I will haunt you for all eternity.” She huffed.

“Relax Miss Selling, for some reason the disease only affects the locals, outsiders are immune.” Jon assured.

“So Jon, tell me everything you know about this ancient civilization you spoke of earlier.” Jane said, completely disregarding Erika's protests and complaints.


	3. Damn Shame

Disclaimer: Still a no! (Curse you stupid Magic Genie/Santa)

* * *

Thor collapsed onto his bed after another grueling day, spending it with Tony and his crazy experiment. Thor had asked the Man of Iron on many separate occasions what the meaning of these potentially dangerous situations were about. All he would receive was a bunch of science talk that he could neither understand nor follow – especially since the mad man liked to talk fast.

The week had yet to be out yet, and Thor had yet to find himself – or something to do for that matter. He sat there staring at the ceiling, wondering what Jane was doing at that moment and if she missed him.

A couple of minutes later, he went to sleep having a strange dream about a woman had had never met.

\----------------------

The next day, Thor woke up to the startling blare of a fog horn blasting over JARVIS' comm system. He fell out of bed just as Tony's voice came from the ceiling.

“GOOD MORNING, POINT BREAK!~” He cheered uncharacteristically loudly. “It is now six AM in the morning. I decided that I've been sort of cruel and unusual to you lately, so as an _'I'm sorry for being a dick!'_ gift, I figured that the earlier we start working, the sooner we could finish for the day. What d'you say? Wanna give it the ol' college try?”

Thor fought through the sleepy haze that clouded his mind to fully comprehend what the man of iron had just said.

“That sounds.... wait, do you have a date with Lady Pepper tonight?” He asked.

The only answer he got in return was a few scoffs and indignant noises, followed by complete silence. For a moment he thought that JARVIS' system had gone down, until Tony spoke up again.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Tony sounded flabbergasted. “I only have your safety and thoughts in mind, as a friend and team mate, of course.”

 _Bull's eye!_ He thought to himself. “That sounds favorable, Tony, you have my thanks, friend.” Even though he was sure that Tony couldn't see him, he gave a slight bow of the head.

“Yeah well.....” He gave a quick cough to disperse of any sentimentality. “Just make sure you're in the lab by eight sharp, otherwise I'll have DUMM-E come and get you.”

After he was certain that Tony had finally gone away, he got up to get dressed. It didn't take that long; honestly he didn't understand why some men – mainly Fandrel – took just about as much time to get dressed as women did. After getting dressed, he went to grab some breakfast. After breakfast, he sat around the living room looking for anything to do. Looking back into his bedroom, he noticed all of his dirty clothes that were scattered about.

He remembered how Jane would constantly chastise him on many different occasions about leaving his clothes wherever he pleased. So he quickly began to pick them up until he got to a particular pair of jeans; as he picked them up to toss them into the hamper a familiar flash of yellow paper fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

“This day might prove to be exemplary!” Thor said to himself, grinning widely.

* * *

 

Somewhere in a studio apartment around the same time.....

Long toned legs hurried across hardwood floors, bringing with them a slim beautiful blond woman. She quickly ran into a room in the back where a large king sized bed sat against the wall, the middle of the room. Using some cat-like reflexes, she pounces on a large lump protruding from the center of the bed and very loudly screams.

“BITCH WAKE UP!! It's almost time for your first appointment.” The mound begins to move and from underneath the covers someone began to grumble and release a string curses from under their breath.

“C'mon, it's almost ten..... didn't you have a client to get to at this time?” The blonde questioned as she continued to poke at the lump.

Everything was completely still for a moment, as if time froze itself; then a scream erupted from the covered person. All of a sudden, the covers immediately flew in all directions; sitting in there is another woman with chocolate curly hair, creamy skin and a vengeful expression in her brown eyes as she glared daggers, knives and swords at the blond.

“Bitch,” She growls, “I told you last night that most of my appointments were either canceled of moved to later in the afternoon.”

“Oh.... Well then get up anyway.” The blonde is bouncing up and down on the bed and the other woman. “I'm about to leave and you can see me off.”

the only answer she got in return was a stare that would freeze Jack Frost, himself, solid.

“Please?” She had her hands clasped tightly together in a desperate plea and stretching out her words. “I won't be able to see you for a couple of days.”

“Fine.” The other woman gave out an exasperated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “When do you leave?”

The blonde beamed at having won the argument and looked around the room to locate a clock. “Oh... right.....” Her face fell into a grimace as she received another stare down from her roommate. “The taxi will be here in thirty minutes......” She replied in a small voice.

“WHAT?!” The other woman screeched as she practically ran out of the bed and into the adjacent bathroom. “One of these days I'm gonna stop doing favors for you. You just better be glad I took a shower last night.” She spoke around her toothbrush from the doorway. After another couple of minutes, she was out and ready to go, just in time to hear their taxi honk outside.

Both of them headed downstairs and outside with luggage in hand. Jumping into the awaiting taxi, they headed to the airport.

* * *

 

-x-x-x- Time Skip: Back at Tony's -x-x-x-

The humming of the large machine began to quiet. As the pod in the center finally stopped spinning, steam rolled as the door slid open. Thor stepped out of the pod, albeit a bit dazed and confused.

“Alright big guy,” Tony happily cheered from behind the protective glass wall, “You are now free to do whatever it is you do.”

“Tony, please tell me you are done with this experiment of yours.” Thor was practically giving him a pleading look.

“Uhh........ just about.” He held up his thumb and forefinger close together, there was hardly any space between them. “Just another tiny configuration – that really will be tiny, I swear.” He sputtered the last part when he caught a look in Thor's eyes.

The last _'configuration'_ ended with a Thor-shaped hole in the wall and Mjolnir in another crater in the floor.

“After that we will most definitely be done. Come back in a week, okay?”

Still uncertain, Thor gave Tony a quick nod and a side glance as he exited the workshop. He quickly dashed up to the sun room in hopes of finding Steve again.

_\--------------------_

Our two lovely ladies were waiting in the line for the blonde to board her flight.

While they were waiting they exchanged contact information and schedules so they could remember the appropriate times to call each other.

Overhead some lady's voice come out of the speakers.

“Flight 23, going non-stop to Malaysia, is now boarding at gate 7, over by terminal E.....”

“That's me.” The blonde said. “Bet you're gonna miss my fine ass.” She said with a grin.

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you.” Her shorter companion said before taking on a slightly serious air. “But seriously, love you girl.”

“Miss you, bitch.” She replied back and left for her correct terminal.

* * *

 

Finding his way to the correct address, Thor climbed the stairs two at a time before he finally reached the correct floor. Spotting the apartment number from the flier tab, he proceeded to knock, only to receive no answer.

He waited a couple of minutes before knocking again and got the same response. Sullen, he looked at his watch to check the time, it was past 2 o'clock. He decided to head back to the tower to grab something to eat and try again at another time.

As he left the building he saw a woman who had just exited a taxi while carrying some bags in each hand. He thankfully held the door open for her, then continued down the stairs to the sidewalk.

As he walked away the woman he helped was looking at his retreating back and thought to herself, _'Damn that man is fine, but probably gay.'_

Shaking her head slightly, she went into the building and went inside the same door Thor was knocking on, not a few minutes before.

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 1470**

* * *

**TIDBIT OF THE DAY : ** _I just found out something interesting, the difference between Blonde (with an 'E') and Blond (without an 'E')_

 _-_ _It can be used three ways:_

  * _**BLONDE (feminine noun)**_

    * Ex.)The _blonde_ was delighted to see her crush acknowledge her.

  * _**BLOND (masculine noun)**_

    * Ex.)The _blond_ wondered if he should subscribe to a gym membership.

  * _**BLONDE (used as an adjective)**_

    * Ex.) ****The _blonde_ dog enjoyed playing at the beach.





	4. Elaborate

Back in Europe........

Jon and his leading team of scientists and excavators weren't having much luck at the digging site. They have been at that site for a couple of days now; so far the only thing they have been able to strike is traps upon traps.

About a third of the digging crew found a sinkhole an inadvertently fell in; it took about a day and a half to get them out – before the thing collapsed on them. A few members managed to get caught in a rock slide and are now laid up in their hotel rooms. Unfortunately, a few of the more unlikely members managed to activate some of the more dangerous traps and have either been impaled by large wooden stakes (talk about vampire folk lore), burned, or melted by pressurized acid salt.

Erika manages to pull Jane aside so that she could talk to her without a certain other someone overhearing.

"Look, Jane, I think we – as in you, me and no other third party – should make like an egg and beat it, or scramble, whichever you prefer and puts all of your little ducks in a row."

Jane was giving her assistant a bewildered look.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Erika?"

"I'm talking about all of the "mysterious" crap that's been going on around here....."

"Such as~?" Jane cocked an eyebrow.

"S-such as," Erika began counting each incident on her fingers, "One – the crazy plague that's been spreading around."

"That only affects the natives." She interjected.

"Two – there is also the matter at hand, which also happens to be all of the traps around a stupid plot of dirt. Let me ask you something – Why would there be fucking traps in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

"History has shown that many people have used traps to protect places that have been known as "sacred" or important to them." Jane trolled on about ancient this and sacred that until Erika cut in.

"Stow it with the history lesson, will ya? This is nothing more than a large hunk of sand and dirt. There shouldn't be any traps; even if it was a temple for a prissy princess, or priestess, or shamaness – whatever! Point is: what's so important that we have to dodge, duck and dive traps, the plague, angry villagers mean muggin' us and a soon-to-be angry mob with torches and pitchforks, hog-tying us up and roasting us alive like witches -"

By now she was panting and red in the face from her long rant.

"Sorry to interrupt your little.... whatever this is." Jon appeared to be standing right behind Erika, making her jump out of her skin. "But this is no ordinary 'large hunk of sand and dirt' - as you so eloquently put it - this used to be a prominent lake. And as for the temple, it wasn't for their princess; it was for their treasure."

"Which would be~?" Erika all but shouted.

"He gave both of them a calculating stare before speaking to Jane.

"Can trust you to keep this a secret?" His eyes were almost pleading with her.

"Of course, Jon, you know you can with me," She heard Erika clear her throat beside her, "I mean us."

She put a reassuring hand on his arm, rubbing it in a comfortable motion.

"This trip isn't for finding a lost civilization or proof of gods—well almost not."

"Define 'almost.'" Erika was, by now, glaring bald spots into the side of his head and her voice was a low and dangerous growl.

"The legend actually says that the people who lived around here were of a somewhat humanoid origin and were guardians to the fountain of youth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but you won't be hearing from those three for a while.


End file.
